


Not the Marrying Kind (I know now what it might mean)

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [70]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Aro buddies, Aro headcanons, Aromantic, Aromantic Hannah Burley, Background Booth/Brennan, Demiromantic Temperance Brennan, Episode: s06e23 The Change in the Game, Gen, Positive mention of past Hannah/Booth, Post-Season/Series 06, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Brennan contacts Hannah after she and Booth get together. Hannah was her friend and she deserves to know. She also has new knowledge Hannah might be interested in.(Hannah point of view)
Relationships: Temperance Brennan & Hannah Burley
Series: Ace/Aro characters [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Kudos: 12





	Not the Marrying Kind (I know now what it might mean)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Hannah and I liked her relationship with Booth and her friendship with Brennan. I had a sudden inspiration about Hannah and Brennan being aromantic buddies, so here it goes.

Have you heard about aromanticism? -Can't say I have -It's when you don't feel romantic attraction or maybe don't want to do romantic relationships. I'm demiromantic, which means I need a bond to develop romantic attraction. Do you think that might have been why you didn't comlit to Booth?

It's been months sinne Hanna was last on DC. After she turned down Seeley (and called Temperance), she called her editor for a reassignment as soon as possible. But now she's back here and somehow she feels lonely. Because she used to have friends here, but she knows she can't call any of them. 

Yet somehow, someone knows she’s here, because as she’s finishing her room service dinner, the gets a text. From Temperance. 

**"I heard you’re in town. Can we meet? There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about."**

Hannah doesn't know what to expect. They haven’t talked in months. But she is a bit lonely. And she has missed her. 

**"OK."**

*** 

They meet at a nearby cafe. Hannah had suggested the bar where they had their girls' night but Temperance declined. She didn’t think much of it, though she supposes she would have referred to have some alcohol available, in case things go badly. But she also has no idea what to expect from this meeting. 

Hannah is there first and has already ordered her decaf. Temperance arrives when she is still waiting for it to cool and she can’t help feeling happy seeing her. The situation is weird but they’ve made weird situations work for them before. 

Temperance comes to her table with a tea in hand and puts it down. Hannah’s not sure of they should hug but Temperance makes the decision for her and embraces her. This is a bit new. 

"I’m so glad you came." 

"Hopefully, so am I." 

They laugh a bit before sitting down. 

“There are a few things I wanted to talk about with you but first, how have you been?" 

Hannah tells about her travels, the sticky situations she ran into and how she got away from them. Temperance listens, and she looks happy for her. 

"You’ve kept yourself busy. ” 

"Yeah. It’s been great. I am happy with my life." And she really is. She didn’t mention her love life. There isn’t much to say. She’s had a few flings but nothing serious. She was never really serious with anyone but Seeley. 

“How is Seeley?" She knows she has to ask. And they've done enough small talk. 

"He’s good. You left him a mess but… He’s much better now." 

Hannah takes a moment to wonder if she should as if he’s with someone but Temperance’s bluntness hits again. 

"We’re together now. Romantically. ” 

Hannah can't say she's really surprised by that. But it's not a bad feeling. She cares about them both. 

"And I’m pregnant," Temperance adds with a little laugh. 

Well, she is surprised about that and can’t hide it. “This soon?" 

"Yes. It wasn't planned but these things happen. We're very happy though." 

Hannah smiles as she finishes her decaf. She’s not really sure what to say. 

"I wanted you to hear it from me. I still consider you my friend." 

"Me, too." Hannah is really glad to hear that. 

"I’m not surprised that you're together. I mean… I know your relationship was complicated before I came in." 

"Nothing happened that you don't know about," Temperance reassures her. 

Hannah doesn't know what to say to that other than, "Thank you." 

"That was one of the things i wanted to talk to you about. The other was… What did you mean when you said that you're not the marrying kind?" 

Hannah as always felt sure about that aspect of herself. But something about the way Tempe asks gives her pause. 

"I… I just don't see the point of marriage, I guess."

Temperance nods, and takes a moment to gather her words. "The reason we didn't get together until now is because I used to feel like that. Sexual attraction has always made sense to me. And that attraction has been there between us from the beginning basically. But I never understood romance. Never understood the point. And when Booth asked me for more... I couldn't give him that. I didn't quite understand what he needed, just that I couldn't give it to him. And I was happy with the way our relationship was. Until you came along." 

Hannah doesn't know how she should react to this, so she just nods. 

"Our relationship changed, and I realized what I feel for him had become romantic at some point. But he was with you, and I respected that. And Booth was serious with you. But that change got me to look at myself differently. I talked with Angela and went to queer meet-up. I realized I'm demiromantic. I don't experience romantic attraction until I've formed an emotional bond." 

"Interesting," Hannah is not usually at a loss for words, but having Temperance come out to her is not what she expected from this meeting. "Thank you for telling me." 

"Does any of what I said seem familiar?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was wondering, if maybe you're aromantic too?" 

"What?" Hannah is not really sure how she should take this.

"It means you don't experience romantic attraction."

"I understood that from the context but..." 

She doesn't know how to continue. Temperance doesn't say anything either. 

She thought she loved Seeley. She cared about him a lot. She lived with him, got to know his son. She was committed to that relationship. She just didn't want marriage. 

"What does romantic attraction even mean? What does it feel like?" 

"Until a few months ago, I couldn't have told you. Even now it still mostly feels like nebulous idea. You just know. Wanting to do romantic things, whatever that means." 

Hannah can't pretend like Temperance didn't strike a cord with her. She does understand sex better than romance. But this all came too suddenly for her to be able to say anything definite. 

"I'm really sorry I just sprung this on you. I just... this realization has helped me a lot. And I thought it might help you too. At least, to know it's an option." 

"I don't know how to feel about this, but... thanks anyway. I think I need more time to think about it." 

"I could send you some literature." 

Hannah thinks about it a bit, "I think I would like that. And I would like to still keep in touch." 

"I'd love that too." 

Lastly, Hannah can't help asking, "Have you come out to Seeley?" 

"Yes. He's supportive, but doesn't quite understand it. But I couldn't get into a relationship with him before he knew." 

"Absolutely. Did you tell him, you're meeting me, and why?" 

"Just about telling you about us. He doesn't need to know about any of this, if you don't want to." 

"That's good. I still need to think about all this. But, thanks, I guess." 

"I hope I didn't confuse you." 

"No, it's fine. I should get back to my hotel, though." 

"Of course. It was good to see you." 

"You too." 

They hug before going their separate ways. 

*** 

Back in her hotel room, Hannah can't let go of Temperance's words. Could she be aromantic? She likes sex, likes to keep things casual. Marriage is too real, too restricting. Maybe too romantic? 

This is not something she can deal with it in one night, but she kinda doesn't hate the idea. She'll need to mull on that idea some more. But maybe it fits.


End file.
